Voxmore Industries
by BChowdog
Summary: Post Boxman Crashes Professor Venomous X Lord Boxman OK KO Let's Be Heroes fanfic.
1. The New and Improved Boxmore

The factory was booming with activity, now that Venomous was my partner, changes were being made to the factory that would make it more efficient than ever before!

I could feel the rumble of machinery as construction began, Darrells scrambled all around, carrying tools, metal, glass, concrete, and many other materials that will make up the foundation of the new Boxmore.

"How's it going Boxman!" Professor Venomous called.

His raven hair was tied up in a bun, just barely poking out from underneath the construction hat he wore.

"It's going great!" I hollered back.

Venomous made his way through the crowd of robots, heading up the stairs to the platform where I stood.

"At this rate, if all the supplies we need are delivered on time, all the upgrades to the factory will be functional by tonight!" I beamed.

He gazed around the factory in amazement, "Wow. You're right. I didn't think we'd be able to get so much done, and so quickly. I'm impressed."

I chuckled, "Well, having an army of robotic henchmen certainly speeds the process along."

I felt my face begin to burn as I said this, _Cob that sounded stupid._

"Hey Boxman, I have something I need to ask of you." he said.

"U-Um, sure! What do you need?" I asked.

He sighed, "I need a place to stay for the time being, until my lab is rebuilt."

If I wasn't blushing before, I was beet red now.

I felt my heart pounding in my chest as I responded, "Of course! I am the one who destroyed your lab after all."

Venomous? Staying here? Just the very thought of it made me light headed.

"Thanks Boxman." he replied.

"No Problem! The kids can have a sleepover, we can get some work done, it'll be great!"  
 _Assuming the kids can behave themselves._

* * *

By the end of the day, the factory was not only functional, but completely finished.

New laboratories made to create bioweapons (such as the chip Venomous had given me) were built into the factory, including a giant geodesic greenhouse made for sustaining the life Venomous created.

Doomsday devices were installed into the roof, and many other additional rooms and secret passageways were built throughout the factory.

On the outside, the factory had been repainted, adding Venomous' signature V to the exterior.

Venomous' office, built on top of my own, was designed to resemble a snake, curled on top of the red skull that was the head of Boxmore.

Meanwhile, the kids entertained themselves by watching cartoons, playing videos game, and wreaking havoc on the plaza (which Venomous and I gleefully watched from Boxmore).

After a long day, we stood in front of the factory and admired our handiwork as the sun began to set.

"Wow." I gasped as I gazed at the new and improved Boxmore.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Venomous marveled.

It truly was.

Not just the factory, but the villain standing next to me who made it all possible.

Sweat glistened on his face, and his shoulder length hair was slightly disheveled after a long day of work, making it look slightly more spiky than usual. The setting sun shone on him, and a faint breeze slightly stirred his hair. Despite his exhaustion he looked perfect, beautiful, _angelic_ even.

He kneeled down and sat on the grass. I followed suit, enjoying the comfortable silence between us as we admired our work.

We sat there for a few minutes before Venomous finally spoke.

"Cob I'm tired." he yawned.

"You want to go inside, clean up, order some food for the kids, and watch a movie or something?" I offered.

"That sounds great." Venomous replied.

He moved a little closer to me, and placed his arm around my shoulder.

"There's something I need to tell you." he said.

For the first time in my life, I saw Professor Venomous look _flustered_.

Not just a little bit either, he looked like a nervous wreck.

His face flushed dark purple, sweat shone on his lilac skin, he twirled his shoulder length hair on his finger as he stammered, "Oh boy, how do I say this? I-I really like you Boxman, not just as a partner, but as a friend. And, I, umm..."

His grip tightened on my shoulder, and suddenly I understood. I stared at him in disbelief. _He couldn't possibly have... feelings for me could he? Even if he is my new partner in crime, he's still WAY out of my league. He's an intelligent, handsome, well put together villain and I'm... well, me._

Sweating profusely, I wrapped my arm around his waist, and held his hand.

Venomous leaned into me, laying his head on my shoulder.

We sat there for a few minutes, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I held Venomous so close.

"I love you." Venomous whispered.

I couldn't believe this was happening. One of my most beautiful dreams came true, and the most amazing villain in this world, not only tolerated me, but loved me.

"I love you too." I breathed.  
After what seemed like either ten seconds or an eternity, I kissed him on the cheek and stood up.

Then I held out my hand,

"Let's go inside."


	2. Alternate Ending

After a long day, we stood in front of the factory and admired our handiwork as the sun began to set.

"Wow." I gasped as I gazed at the new and improved Boxmore.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Venomous marveled.

It truly was.

Not just the factory, but the villain standing next to me who made it all possible.

Sweat glistened on his face, and his shoulder length hair was slightly disheveled after a long day of work, making it look slightly more spiky than usual. The setting sun shone on him, and a faint breeze slightly stirred his hair. Despite his exhaustion he looked perfect, beautiful, angelic even.

He kneeled down and sat on the grass. I followed suit, enjoying the comfortable silence between us as we admired our work.

We sat there for a few minutes before Venomous finally spoke.

"Cob I'm tired." he yawned.

"You want to go inside, clean up, order some food for the kids, and watch a movie or something?" I offered.

"That sounds great." Venomous replied.

He moved a little closer to me, and placed his arm around my shoulder.

"That sounds great." Venomous replied.

He moved a little closer to me, and placed his arm around my shoulder.

"There's something I need to tell you." he said.

For the first time in my life, I saw Professor Venomous look flustered.

Not just a little bit either, he looked like a nervous wreck.

His face flushed dark purple, sweat shone on his lilac skin, he twirled his shoulder length hair on his finger as he stammered, "Oh boy, how do I say this? I-I really like you Boxman, not just as a partner, but as a friend. And, I, umm..."

His grip tightened on my shoulder, and suddenly I understood. I stared at him in disbelief. He couldn't possibly have... feelings for me could he? Even if he is my new partner in crime, he's still WAY out of my league. He's an intelligent, handsome, well put together villain and I'm... well, me.

Sweating profusely, I wrapped my arm around his waist, and held his hand.

Venomous leaned into me, laying his head on my shoulder.

We sat there for a few minutes, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I held Venomous so close.

"I love you." Venomous whispered.

I couldn't believe this was happening. One of my most beautiful dreams came true, and the most amazing villain in this world, not only tolerated me, but loved me.

"I love you too." I breathed.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

I turned around and saw that Lakewood loser Radicles standing on the other side of the street and pointing.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? IS THAT ALLOWED!? Rad shouted.

"Stop." I snapped.


	3. Arrangements

"Stop." I snapped.

Three robots stood in front of the window in shock, watching the two scientists cuddling in front of the factory.

"Oh my Cob." Raymond breathed.

"NO. WAY." Shannon gasped.

"Wow. I knew they were close, but... not like this." Darrell said.

"IN YOUR FACE!" Raymond shouted. "I WAS RIGHT! I KNEW IT! THOSE TWO WERE MADE FOR EACHOTHER!" He started laughing maniacally, skipping around Boxman's office.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it." Shannon grumbled. "Shouldn't we be a little worried? I mean, what if this doesn't work out? You know how our dad is when it comes to stuff like this."

"You're right." Darrell replied, "But there's nothing we can do about it now. If we interfere this will _definitely_ end badly."

"Woohoo!" Raymond cheered, he then began to chant in a singsong voice, "Venomous is our new dad! He's in love with Coach Boxdad! Now we have two dads!"

"Put a sock in it Raymond." Shannon snapped.

"Hey, look!" Darrell pointed to the scientists outside of the window, Boxman helped Venomous off of the ground, and together they headed back towards the factory.

Darrell whispered to his siblings, "They're coming inside! Quick, let's head back downstairs and pretend we didn't see anything."

Raymond and Shannon nodded, and together the trio snuck back into the lobby.

* * *

"The guest bedroom is right this way Professor." Boxman guided Venomous through the factory, holding his hand as he did so.

Soon, they stood in front of the door to Venomous's room.

"Thank you Boxman." Venomous said, opening the door.

"No problem P.V." Boxman replied, "I'll go ahead and order takeout for the kids, don't you worry about a thing."

Venomous knelt down, and kissed Boxman's forehead, "Thank you Boxman, for everything."


	4. Family Dinner

For the first time in months, the entire Boxman family sat down for a family dinner. Boxman and Venomous sat side-by-side,

occasionally holding hands. Raymond, Shannon, and Darrell silently picked at their food, not taking their eyes off Professor

Venomous for a moment. Ernesto watched this with intrigue, glancing at the five over his newspaper. Fink, Jethro, and Mikayla

were oblivious to all of this, devouring their chinese-takeout ravenously. "So… how've you kids been doing lately?" Boxman asked.

The three robotic teenagers stared at their father, shifting uncomfortably in their seats. "Uh… We've been doing great. How've you been?" Shannon replied.

"I've been just fine, but I sure did miss you kids. I saw what you did to the POW Cards Shannon, that was excellent! When did you learn to code like that?" Boxman

exclaimed. "I uh… took a few classes online. I guess it runs in the family." Shannon answered nervously, looking down at her food.

Boxman turned to Raymond, "I went to your football game Raymond, it was great! You were _so close_ to crushing those POINT losers."

Raymond groaned, "How could I forget? You got drunk and tried to pick a fight with Chip Damage." "Eh heh, well, I uhh..." Boxman chuckled nervously, refusing to look his son in the eyes.

Shannon stared at the doorway, debating whether or not she should leave. "So how where have you been dad?" Darrell asked. Boxman fidgeted in his seat, unwilling to tell

his children about the month he spent on the streets. "Well, you know, I've been around." Darrell grinned, "That's nice, how long have you been with

Professor Venomous? Surely you two must be planning something _evil_ together." _Oh Cob._ Boxman's face flushed red, he stared down at the table as sweat began to build on

his brow. _This is even worse than I expected. The kids have changed so much since I left, where do I even begin…?_

"He just showed up at our place yesterday!" Fink exclaimed. "This loser just showed up on our doorstep covered in garbage and Boss said he had no place to go! Then he

destroyed the lab!" The robots stared at their father in shock, "FINK!" Venomous scolded. "You mean to tell me that he showed up at you laboratory asking for a place to

stay?" Darrell glared at Venomous, then turned to Boxman. "You had no place to go huh? Tell me, if things were so bad, then why didn't you come back!? Heck,

why did you even leave in the first place!?Do you have any idea how worried I was about you!? I thought you were never going to come back! You were gone so long, there

were rumors going around that you were **_DEAD!_** " Boxman sat there in shock, like a deer in headlights. "Darrell, I-" Darrell cut him off, "I don't want to hear your excuses, I'm

going to bed." he snapped. The robot stormed out of the kitchen as his father watched helplessly. Raymond stood, and silently left the kitchen. Shannon was already gone.

Ernesto put down his newspaper, "Are you kids done eating?" he asked. "I am Jethro!" "Mikayla!" the two robots responded.

"Come on little ones, let's get you ready for bed. Professor, I can show Fink to her room If you'd like." Ernesto offered.

"Thank you Ernesto." Venomous replied. Jethro, Fink, and Mikayla stared at their parents as they got up from their seats, unsure about what just happened.

Ernesto gave his father a look of pity before he left as he led the children to their rooms.


End file.
